


Imagine The Winchester Brothers Asking You For Help On A Hunt

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123606329758/imagine-the-winchester-brothers-asking-you-for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine The Winchester Brothers Asking You For Help On A Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [When did she become your girl?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720001) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



**9\. Drive in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


“Dean wanted to know if you’d help us out on this one. You’re the expert in this town, you could help us out.” Sam asked, looking a little annoyed as he seemed to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“What’s wrong, don’t want me around, Sam?” You challenged, smirking.

“I just don’t wanna deal with you two flirting the whole time.” Sam snapped back, a grin forming on his lips.

Dean looked at you and raised his eyebrows, a smile growing on his face. You laughed and shook your head.

“Well Goldilocks, if you feel that way, maybe I’ll just start flirting with you.” You winked at Sam. “But sure, I’ll help you two losers out. Can I drive?” You asked rhetorically, knowing that Dean wouldn’t ever let you.

“Did you just steal my girl?” Dean asked with a frown, watching you climb into the backseat of the Impala.

“When did she become your girl?” Sam grinned, chuckling and climbing into the passenger seat.


End file.
